


Safe House, Safe Arms.

by MsUnknwn



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship/Love, Sex, Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUnknwn/pseuds/MsUnknwn
Summary: Camilla sends James and Teresa to complete a task, but when the plan falls through they have to improvise putting both their lives in danger… Can they pull it off and make it back to the safe house before time runs out or will everything fall apart?





	Safe House, Safe Arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is AU and has no prevalence to the actual story plot but I am using character names and references from Queen of the South. Please note, below are a couple songs I listened to while writing this fic, if you feel like getting into my head and really feeling the story feel free to listen in order of the numbers placed at specific parts in order to signify it was playing during this scene or it is being used to set a mood! Also, this is the first time I am doing something like this so please let me know what you think!  
> (1) Hasta el Amanecer by Nicky Jam  
> (2) Chantaje by Shakira feat. Maluma  
> (3) Booty by C.Tangana, Becky G and Alizzz  
> (4) Suncity by Khalid feat. Empress Of  
> (5) Mala Mía by Maluma

“Yeah?” 

James picks up the phone, I assume its Camilla giving him the coordinates for our job tonight. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and tingles shoot down my spine, Camilla hadn’t given us much detail on what the job was tonight but all we did know was that it was dangerous and if the plan falters only a little we die.

“An event? What kind of event?” James leans against the countertop, his eyebrows furrowed, I know he isn’t the suit and tie type of guy. 

“Yeah. It will be done. Adiós por ahora.” 

I raise my eyebrow as James runs his hand through his hair 

“So? What’s the job?” 

“We have to go to an event hosted by the Viuda Negra cartel, Mateo González the cartel commander will be there and we need to take him out with as little of his men knowing, it gives Camilla more leverage down the road when she takes over his men after the cartel falls.” James’ intense stare tells you this isn’t a job for the weak or the slow. 

“Okay, we better start getting ready.” I turn on my heel and head towards my room.

I look at myself in the mirror and think about a year prior, where I was and how I got to where I am now, I don’t always like how I got here but I do not regret being where I am now. And now, I have a job to do. I remember Camilla’s words about letting a dress wear me or choosing to wear it… I know tonight I need a dress that will draw just enough attention but not too much. My hands feel the various silks, cotton and fine fabrics before stopping; a maroon red silk dress, long and tight showing just enough but yet still long enough to be professional and functional, which I need tonight. I take it out and grab my black laced Louboutin heels, I slip on the dress and shoes. Flicking on the safety I slip my pistol into my panties; in this job you have to get creative in carrying weapons, anything can set an enemy off and that's the last thing we need.

“Teresa! We need to get going.” James’ voice echoes through the vent 

Let's do this. 

-James POV-

I hate functions like this. It's just a bunch of bad people pretending to be nice to each other for the sake of business deals and trades, flashing their drug money and hoping they can pick up another supplier or drug mule while they are at it. Jesus Christ we need to get going, I don't understand why women take so long to get ready but then again I know Camilla has told Teresa how important looking good at these events really is. I hear heels click down the steps behind me and I turn around to face the familiar face.

Holy Shit. I thought the dress she wore to Birdman’s party was nice and hugged her curves perfectly but shit this dress puts the other to shame. I feel goosebumps rise on my skin and the familiar tingle below my belt. Christ, pull yourself together James, tonight is not a night that you want to be off your game because of your partner's sweet sweet ass. 

I clear my throat, “Ready?”

“Yeah, Let's go.” 

I tuck my guns under my shirt and a knife into my boot, I look up and grab another knife out of the drawer and pass it to Teresa. 

“Just in case…” I nod coaxing her to take the knife, I am not sure where she will be able to hide it through, stopping my eyes from scanning the dress one last time. 

Pursing her lips she grabs the knife and tucks it into her bra, shaking and adjusting till it cannot be noticed. I wonder if she is carrying, I mean she wouldn’t be stupid enough to not carry when we are going to an event like this but I find it better not to ask questions, we won’t get separated anyways.

-Teresa’s POV- 

I walk out the door and get into the passenger side of the truck, eyes tacking James as he gets into the driver's side. He looks good tonight, he always looks good mind you but I would never tell him that, simply because I don’t think the feeling is mutual. 

James’ phone buzzes, it's Camilla. “Hello?”

“Yes we are on our way, send the address to our GPS” 

“Okay, got it. Yeah, I’ll let you know.”

He hangs up and gives me a look.  
“Camilla just forwarded us the directions to the GPS but she needs us to use aliases because we are unknown faces Camilla doesn’t want this cartel knowing who we really are. These are some dangerous hijo de punta’s Teresa and I need to know that you will not be hesitant to protect yourself at all costs.”

James’ look is icy and serious, I know this isn’t the time to joke around.

“I will protect myself” I mumble, trying to get the thoughts of James being dragged down the hall by cartel members out of my head. 

“Good. From this point forward my name is Nicolás Carrasco and yours is Ximena Carrasco. Camilla wants us to play as a married couple just coming into the business. She told us that the Viuda Negra cartel values their family above everything else and she believes they will be more welcoming if they see we are a family too. Camilla wants us to use the alias name Pantera Blanca cartel and we started in Las Vegas and are now looking to expand to Mexico.” 

Jesus, we really are undercover tonight. “Okay. Nicolás” I wink, letting a smile creep over my lips.

“Ximena.” James’ nods.

James hits the gas and propels us forward heading to an event that very well could be our last. 

__

As we grow closer to the destination the silence between James and I grows more intense, even the radio was flicked off when the GPS rang out that we were 15 kilometers away from the destination. James turns down a dark road, I grasp my clutch tighter as we continue. Suddenly the road lights up, as we turn the last corner it reveals a massive mansion of a house; expensive cars rumbling out front and swarms of people enter past security who scans every bag upon entry. 

“Ready to get this done?” 

“Yeah..” I breath “Let’s do this.”

(Song #1) 

We walk up the walkway to the giant house and the base filled music begins to become audible, I notice eyes are already scanning us deciding if we should be treated as threats or amigos. James and I walk up to security sending my clutch through security the one guard nods me through, I can feel his eyes following me… bastard. We walk up to the last guard with the guest list and I look expectantly at James through my eyelashes, producing a seductive ‘in love’ look which, I mean, isn’t very hard to do around James. 

“Nicolás and Ximena” James’ voice is raspy, I can tell he is slightly nervous but he has always been so good at keeping his cool in these situations, I have learned so much from him. The guard nods us along. 

“Champagne, Mr..?” 

“Carrasco. And one for the misses as well” James speaks smoothly, we both know that the servers will report back to Mateo and his men if there is anything suspicious, they know we are new and scoping out if they should report us or not, we need to keep a low profile. The server hands us our champagne and slightly bows before walking to the next guests, we still cannot be too careful… I doubt we are out of the fog yet. 

“Cheers darling, to new life and new business… hopefully” I play the role, I know people are listening. 

James leans in close pressing a swift kiss to my cheek before leaning back to my ear

“Mateo will be closer to the back, but most likely heavily guarded… we need to figure out a way to get him isolated” 

I give him a look as we start to make our way through the chatting people that soon turn into dancing ones moving to the beat that I can feel vibrating through my chest, we have to blend in more. I start moving my hips grabbing James’ arm signaling for him to dance as we move through the crowd, he rolls his eyes but follows along. Now in the middle of the crowd, I am sure by the smirk plastered on James’ face he sees the size of everyone's eyes that are in this circle. They must be getting good shipments from somewhere… hopefully, soon we will be the one supplying the shit to parties. I have to think of a way we can get to Mateo especially if James and I approach together he would be way too suspicious to let us get him alone… swallowing hard I think the only way to do this is if James and I split up, but I have a suspicion he isn’t going to like this idea.

I pull the lapels on James’ suit bringing his face close to mine 

“I think the only way we can get this done is if we split up” 

“Are you fucking crazy, Te- ahem- Ximena?! Absolutely not.” 

“Nicolás…I have to distract the guards so you can discuss business with Mateo.” I give him a look as we sway our hips to the fading song, an expression passes through James’ face that I cannot read, but I doubt it’s a positive one.

(Song #2)

“Fine, but remember Ximena this was your idea,” a new song begins to play as people catch their breath, take another line and get ready to move again “Listen to me. Before we get up there, I need you to know this,” James’ voice lowers to a whisper “In case we get separated there is a safe house, outside of city limits about 150 kilometers from the desert. You get to the agave plantation and take a right and continue to drive until you see a broken fence, turn left and it's behind the trees… Meet me there before 2:00 am.” I look at James’ fiery look, I know he doesn’t like the sound of this plan.

“Okay we need to get going” 

James and I dance our way till we come to a clearing leading to some stairs, at the top is a line of three guards and behind him, Mateo González stands socializing with the elite and family. Gotcha. I nod to James as he blends back into the crowd secretly watching me as I make my way to the stairs tousling my hair. 

(Song #3)

Strutting up the stairs, I see the guards already watching me as I approach their roadblock. I cannot tell if they think I am a threat or a hot piece of ass, I am hoping for the later so it will be easier to lead them away from el patròn. I take a deep breath as I stop in front of the men who look at me waiting for a reason why I approached them. 

“Cómo estás?” I look at them with hooded, seductive eyes that I know both Guero couldn’t stand when we were together. 

“Good. What can I help you with miss?” The one guard speaks up in an authoritative voice.

I fake tipsiness, “Well… I was over there,” I wave around to the crowd “and I was thinking how nice all of you look in your suits tonight, all muscular and everything…” I bite my lip “I thought I would offer for you all to come to a suite and help me change my dress?” I smirk as all three guards eyes widen, looking me up and down and then at each other. 

“I apologize miss but we are on duty and cannot leave, you understand…” One guard rubs the back of his neck looking a bit disappointed.

“What about if I promise I will be quick, no one will even know you are gone! Plus I have this…” I wave a small bag of cocaine in front of them “I know body lines can be fun…” I wink 

“Fine, no more than twenty minutes… Right?” The more confident guard comes forward giving his coworkers a look. 

“Come…” I turn on my heels and head up the other set of stairs leading to the rooms, I nod slightly to James who now goes into action. 

I lead the guards to the room farthest from the party, locking the door behind me I turn on my heels to face the guards who look way too excited. I know my phone will vibrate when James has finished and I need to retreat but till then I need to figure out how to keep the guards away until that familiar vibration comes… I look in the closet and notice something shiny, handcuffs! Yes! 

“So boys… I need you all to lay on the bed over there” They comply swiftly, I can visibly see the bulges in their pants…Gross. 

“So what do you guys think of some… Bondage?” I smirk holding up some rope and handcuffs that I found in the closet. They grin.

-James’ POV- 

Now that the guards are taken care of I make my way up the stairs, but I keep thinking about Teresa, I hope she knows what the fuck she is doing with those guards because if she fucks up she is as good as dead, I gulp at the horrid thought quickly clearing it from my head as I continue towards Mateo, I’m glad my face is unknown here… I think its the first time I have been to an event where the cartel leader doesn’t know my face, sure he knows of the Vargas cartel but Camilla has been very strategic of keeping Teresa and myself hidden when doing deals with them. I walk up to Mateo, clearing my throat gently and dropping my gaze as a showing of respect. 

I can feel Mateo’s glare on me “Yes?” 

I look up, “Mateo, what a pleasure to finally meet such a legend… I am Nicolás Carrasco, I am the founder of the Pantera Blanca cartel,” I spew out the lies like nothing just praying he falls for it. “and I was hoping to speak to you about some business?” 

“The Pantera Blanca cartel? I’ve never heard of them…” Mateo quips, his guard is still up 

“Yes, we are still small. I started it in Las Vegas as a small family run cartel selling products to the casinos and the rich tourists. But we could really benefit by someone like you on our side, we would ship your product to Las Vegas for only a small price.” 

“I’m interested, Carrasco… Keep talking.”

“Can we talk somewhere private? I think this conversation would be better suited over a shot of fine tequila” I smile at him 

“You know, you are right Carrasco, this would be a better conversation to have in private. I can see you're a serious businessman.” 

I can see Mateo scan for his security but when they are nowhere to be found he guides me up the stairs and to a study room, sitting behind the desk he smiles at me. 

“So tell me more Mr. Carrasco what can I do for you if you move our product to Las Vegas and surrounding areas?”

“Well, Mr. González as I said the Viuda Negra cartel would be very valuable allies…” I feel the grip of my pistol and grasp it and in a swift moment, I execute the kill. The bullet releases from the silencer and before he can even move it swipes through Mateo’s head. I tuck the gun back in my pants. Now, we gotta get out of here but not before leaving a calling card from another rival gang, this should keep the heat off of Camilla for at least a little.

I text Teresa to meet me at the exit, I lock the study door and leave swiftly to the exit. 

-Teresa’s POV- 

I muffed sound travels through the walls, I guess James was closer then I had thought.

“What was that?!” A guard pulls at the handcuffs 

“Let us go punta, you are all talk and no play.” Another guard pulls and twists on the bed

I have to think of something fast or I am going to be in big trouble, I know I have about 5 minutes to meet James before he will be forced to leave. 

“Boys…Boys… The show is here..” I reach up my dress and grab my pistol taking off the safety.

“Punta whatever you are doing you have about 5 sec-“ 

Before I can over think anything I fire three shots killing each of the guards, I hope the music was loud enough out tater to muffle the shots because if not I have about 3 seconds to get out of this house, I look at the time and realize I have 1 minute before James is scheduled to get the fuck out of here. Shit. It’s more important for him to get out than me, James is more important to Camilla anyways and I don’t want to think about him being hurt because of my timing. Quickly, I text James:

[To: James]  
[From: Teresa] 

LEAVE NOW!

 

I can hear footsteps quickly approaching before I can think straight I open the window, looking down I see a mass amount of ivy growing up the side of the building, I hop out and scale down making a run for it into the covered bushes. I can hear the commotion from the window. Sorry, la Viuda Negra party’s over. 

I know I need to get to the main highway at least before even thinking of stealing a car. I cannot trust a cab driver with the location of our safe house in case Mateo had them under employ, which wouldn’t surprise me… most cartels do, I know Camilla has eyes everywhere in her territory so naturally, I cannot be too careful. My phone buzzes, I instantly know it's James but I don't have time to stop and text him back right now. I need to get out of here, I make my way quietly through the trees making my way to what I think is north to the highway… I hope. My phone buzzes again, I ignore it. 

-James POV-

Fuck why is she not responding to me? I want to go back for her but who knows where she is right now, all I can think of is the worst but I hope to god that it's not true. Fuck Teresa. 

Speeding down the freeway I send her another message in hope for some sort of sign she is alive and on her way to me but there's nothing, and I don’t want to call in case they have her and don't know she has a phone. This is what I hate about this fucking job, is leaving people behind… and Teresa is the last person I want something to happen to. Fuck we should have stayed together, I knew her plan was flawed and now it's her in trouble and not me. I hope to god she was carrying because if not she could be in so much trouble. 

I turn down a back road and dial Camilla’s number 

“Yes?” 

“It’s done, I am heading to the safe house now.”

“Good. And Teresa?”

I grip my phone tighter when she asked about Teresa… Fuck I don’t think I have been this worried about someone in my life, even when I was with Kim. I know she was always stubborn and would give anything to disobey me but with Teresa, I know if she isn’t contacting me that it could be a bad sign.

“We got separated, she knows how to get to the safe house.”

I hear Camilla sigh over the phone “Keep me posted James.” she hangs up. She fakes concern but I know she isn’t concerned as I am. I run my hands over my face and turn again leading me to the safe house. I check the time 12:30. We said 2:00 am so she still has time, she is still alive. She has to be. This woman has been giving me headaches from the moment she walked into Camilla’s warehouse but somewhere down the way I guess I started to like the headaches that she came with. I pull into the safe house, I think it's one of the smaller safe houses that Camilla owns, it's still extravagant but smaller, I like this one more because of that. I don't think safe houses should be big but Camilla seems to think differently. I grab both Teresa and I’s bag doing up and opening the door. I can see Camilla had it cleaned by most likely a dead maid now. She can’t risk giving locations of her safe houses to anyone but her most trusted staff. 

Dropping the bags on the table I pour myself a glass of scotch, downing it in a swift gulp and pouring another. Shit, I check my phone and still no messages from Teresa. I down another drink and pour another. 

I look up at the clock… 1:15 am… swirling the ice remaining in my glass I slam the glass onto the table reaching for my phone to text Teresa again:

[To: Teresa]  
[From: James]

Where are you? Are you safe? 

I set my phone down and pour another drink, what have I done? How could I have let her do this on her own, I knew she wasn’t quite ready to handle something of this magnitude on her own but of course I had to agree. Holy fuck James, get your shit together. 

I look up at the clock again…2:00 am…I get up and start to pace, she knew to be here by now. I told her… I told her to be here by fucking 2:00 am and she isn’t. Mateo’s men must have her. I have to hold myself back with every urge in my body to go back and look for her. I will wait a little longer. I take another gulp of my scotch continuing to pace around the kitchen. I text Teresa again 

 

[To: Teresa]  
[From: James]

Its past 2:00 am… Are you ok? Please.. just text me if you can.

I look at the clock again…2:30 pm… FUCK. I slam my glass into the sink breaking it. 

…3:00 am… 

My head in my hands I hear the click of the door, I grab my gun and point it towards the door revealing Teresa… Hair messed up and dress ripped up her thigh. I drop my gun and run towards her grabbing her in my arms, I feel her breathing heavy and I don’t even want to know what she had to go through to get here. Even after all this, she still looks damn beautiful in that dress and overall. 

-Teresa’s POV-

Breathing heavily I wrap my arms around James, I feel terrible. My phone died so I couldn’t even text him when I got out of harm’s way. 

“Thank god you are ok... I was fucking worried about you”

“I’m sorry, I am here now James. I’m here” 

“Why the fuck weren’t you responding to my texts Teresa?!”

James presses his forehead to mine looking at me with the intense look that makes me weak inside, the look only James has, I can smell the whiskey on his breath.

“My phone died. I’m sorry James” I look into his eyes matching his intense stare as we stand enveloped in each other's arms, just staring at each other. 

I follow James’ eyes to my lips and then back up to my eyes… still protruding a harsh yet worried stare. Suddenly his lips crash into mine, I respond quickly kissing him back. Oh, James, I am sorry I worried you so much... I’m sorry. One of his hands wind into my hair twisting and playing with my messy tangles. 

(Song #5)

James pushes me against the wall, our lips still entangled he hoists me up, sending tingles through my entire body…

“James…” I whimper as his lips move from my mouth to my neck, lightly kissing and suckling down to my chest, a loud throaty groan comes from James as I tug at his hair. I can feel his hard bulge pressing against me, I purposely roll my hips grinding myself into him earning another groan and a slight curse.   
“Fuck… Teresa…” 

James looks up at me, his eyes tell me exactly what he wants, I don’t think I have ever seen him so vulnerable before. So sexy and so needy. I bring his lips into mine and bite down on his lip as I kiss him. I definitely want this… want him. 

“Please…” I moan, unable to quite get the words that I want to say out 

“Please what baby girl…” 

“Take me to the bedroom please”

Without having to ask twice Jame carries me to the next wall, stopping to kiss me some more and grind his pelvis into mine, I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter in anticipation for him. I need him, and I need him badly. He kicks open the door to the bedroom with speed and precision without breaking his focus from me. 

“This fucking dress. I want to rip it off of you Teresa but I also want you to keep it so I can see your ass in it again” James growls tugging at the soft fabric, I moan at his sensual words. 

“Take it off of me then…” Without another word, James pulls at the zipper letting everything fall down exposing my undergarments. His fingertip runs over my taught nipple sending shivers throughout my body. Before I know it the sound of ripping fabric can be heard and my bralette falls to the floor, exposing my chest to James who immediately takes advantage, softly suckling my nipples, I can feel his facial hair against my skin… I can't help but moan for him again. James works his way lower and lower before pressing a kiss to my lace panties, before tearing them off of me, looking up at me he presses another kiss before sticking his tongue out and tasting me. Oh… James…. I can feel his grip on my thighs get tighter as I grasp and pull at his hair while his lips assault me down under. This is not fair, he is way too dressed. 

I pull James up to me and kiss his moistened lips “My turn,” I bite my lip before quickly ridding him of his jacket and shirt. I kiss him again, more urgently this time, feeling the contour of his toned abdomen under my hands, I fiddle with his belt before letting it fall to the ground and dropping to my knees.

“Can I have you in my mouth?” I moan waiting for James’ approval although I am pretty sure I know his response. 

James groans “ Fuck Teresa... Yes” and with his confession I rid him of his last garments, allowing his hard, throbbing cock to be free in front of me. He is big. Just like I knew he would be. I take him into my mouth, slowly suckling his tip and swirling my tongue around his girth… yes... 

“Oh, Teresa… Fuck.” James wraps his hand into my hair guiding me.   
James brings me to my feet again much to my displeasure, I enjoy pleasing him that way, I enjoy how his rolls his head back when I hit a soft spot. 

“That's enough..” James whispers 

He picks me up and tosses me onto the bed, crawling over me. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted you this way Teresa, you are fucking everything…” James kisses me deeply playing with my already swollen clit causing my hair to stand on end and my body to tremble lightly. 

“Oh James, please… I need to feel you” 

Without warning James thrusts inside of me causing a startled moan to come out of my lips. Fuck he feels so good… So right. 

With a harder thrust, I wrap my legs around James’ hips as he strokes my face softly, “I was so fucking worried about you tonight Teresa, don’t you ever do that to me again. You hear me?” He thrusts harder “Okay?” 

“Okay James… Oh! Shit!” His pace quickens, pinning my hands above my head we breathlessly continue in rhythm. I never want this to end. 

“Oh, James! Yes!” I scream, allowing myself to crumble under his soft touch and fast thrusts. I can feel his cock deep inside me, my pussy tightening around him as he thrusts faster and faster… He is close I can feel it. 

I kiss him again, urgently biting his lip; trying to speed up the process. I want to ride him… I want to make him feel every part of me, and I want to be in control. I look up at James, “I want to ride you…” I breathe quietly, James’ moan is the only response I need, we adjust and I grab the base of his thick cock and slide myself onto him, I moan as I feel every inch of him… 

“Yes, Teresa… You feel amazing, I can feel how fucking wet you are for me” James moans, I run my nails down his chest leaving raised marks, twisting my hips to meet his pelvis over and over again. “Oh James…” I breathlessly call for him. 

“I’m so close... Teresa!” James raises his hips to meet mine 

I speed up my assault on James, I can feel his body tensing building towards the release I am trying to get him to give to me. 

“Cum for me, mí amor…” I purr in his ear, I can feel the goosebumps rise on his skin 

“Fuck! Uhh…” James twitches inside me and releases his load.

Breathlessly, we fall into each others arms with my head on his chest and his fingers drawing circles on the small of my back. This is a moment I’ve wanted for so long, to feel so safe, so protected in his arms. I look up at him and lightly run my fingers along his facial hair.

“What time is it?”

James groans as he reaches for his phone on the bedside table.

“Mm… 4:30 am” 

“It’s late…” I lay my head back on his muscled chest 

“Is it? I thought it was early.” James winks, I see the playful banter we have is back, now that we are safe. 

“Don’t be a pendajo” I slap his chest lightly. 

James laugh echoes through the room, it's nice to see him so relaxed, I never see him like this when we are around Camilla. Always so formal, a get the job done type of guy but when he was still with Kim I could see the softer side of him. 

“I was so worried about you tonight, I am so glad you are here safe now Teresa. I don’t know how I am going to let you go now, especially after this,” James motions to the scattered clothes around the room. He picks up my hand and kisses it, “Camilla can’t know yet, you know that right?” 

I sigh “Yeah, I know… But I don’t want to go back to hiding our feelings because Camilla can’t handle not being the top of our attention.” 

“We just need to be patient, speaking of which I should let her know you are here now. She was asking about you.” James shoots me a look, I know I probably caused him to die a thousand deaths today but I needed to do what I needed to do and I was not planning on my phone dying. James types out a text message to Camilla before tossing his phone on the bedside table. 

“I am exhausted, and we have to be functioning tomorrow in case we need to make a run for it.” James strokes my hair 

“You’re right… Goodnight James.” I kiss his cheek and cuddle into him, to which he doesn’t seem to be opposed 

“Goodnight Teresa, sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS THAT?! I hope everyone enjoyed it but please leave me comments, kudos or PM’s with suggestions. If I get positive feedback from everyone I might continue this work for another chapter or so!
> 
> Also, please let me know how the song thing worked out for everyone, I hope it did because some of the music really got me into and feeling the story! 
> 
> Happy Jeresa shipping! 
> 
> -MsUnknwn xo.


End file.
